rycerzefikcjifandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Powrót do Sanktuarium
INTRO (Gdy Złoci rycerze zodiaku zostali ukarani przez bogów a rycerze brązu teraz zmagali się z aniołami Artemidy sama Saori poszła by za wszystkie bitwy stoczone ze swojej krwi odkupiła ten świat przed zagładą całkowitą a w Sanktuarium u służbie dla Artemidy są już Jabu , Nachi , Ichi , Geki , Ban a na ich czele jest Shaina dając do zrozumienia do Seiyi i jego przyjacół Shiryu , Ikkim i jego bratu Shunowi , Hyogdze ) " Przed Świątynią Sanktuarium " Shaina:Czego tu szukacie che Geki:Pewnie szukają tu guza Seiya:Ja i moji przyjaciele przyszliśmy by razem z Saori walczyć Jabu:Teraz myślicie że odzyskacie swoje moce he większej głupoty nie słyszałem Shiryu:Jabu Geki Ichi Nachi Ban zaejdzcie nam z drogi Hyoga:Wy przeciesz jesteście rycerzami Ateny a nie Artemidy Ichi:Ale służymy Artemidy władza i bogini się zmieniło he ha ha ha ha ha ha Shun:Nie musimy walczyć Nachi:Jak zwykle Shun nie chce walczyć Jabu:Nachi Ichi Geki po co mamy się do nich odzywać skoro już nie są rycerzami Seiya:My jesteśmy rycerzami tak ci siak Shiryu:Nawet jeśli krew się poleje Shaina:Shiryu Seiya Hyoga Shun was uratowali przed karą złoci rycerze ale ich tu nie ma więc ja tu rządze więc macie z tąd wynieść a to na tychmiast " Przy Kamienym posągu ze Złotych Rycerzy " Shun:Złoci rycerze wzieli na siebie całą kare od bogów by nas u chronić Shiryu, Hyoga , Seiya , Shun:Nigdy wolimy umrzeć ( Gdy rycerze zodiaku chcąc walczyć z swymi towarzyszami nagle tajemnicze światło nad posągiem złotych rycerzy zaczyna się mocniej świecić ) Jabu:Co się dzieje z tym posągiem złotych rycerzy Seiya:Te światło coś robi z złotymi rycerzami Hyoga:Światło jest tak jasne że nawet nic niewidze Geki:Posąg z kamienia zmienia się na żywe Shiryu:Złoci Rycerze powracają do nas do Sanktuarium by służyć Atenie Shaina:Gdyby nie to światło doszło by do walki a posągi faktycznie zmieniaja się przy tym świetle ( Gdy kamienne znikły a Złoci Rycerze są już sobą upadli na posacki zdłuż do wejścia do Świątyni i powoli zaczeli się budzić każdy pokoleji ,a do Sanktuarium przybył Ikki widząc światło białoniebieskoróżowy ) Mu:Dzieje jesteśmy zaraz to Sanktuarium Saga:Sanktuarium ależ się zmienił Shura:To nie możliwe aż tak Seiya:Saga Mu Aiolia Aiolos Shiryu:Shura Milo Shaka Maska Śmierci Shun:Aldebaran Aphrodite Camus Hyoga:Mój mistrz wrócił do sanktuarium Aiolia:Seiya Shiryu Hyoga Shun wróciliśmy Orfeusz Lira:I nie tylko Złoci Rycerzy my Srebni też ( na tych miast Ikki doszedł do reszty Rycerzy Zodiaku widząc zgromadzene ) Ikki:Asterion Dante Argor Capella Orfeusz Lira to niemożliwe nawet Saga Aiolos Shura Milo Aiolia Shaka Camus Mu Aldebaran Maska Śmierci Aphrodite wy żyjecie Shaka:Widzisz przeciesz Ikki Shaina:I tak nie wejdziecie do środka Świątyni Jabu:Tak gdzie jest Atena z Artemidą Camus:Saga Shura Aiolos Aiolia Shaka Mu Milo Aldebaran Maska Śmierci Aphrodite Orfeusz Lira Asterion Capella Dante Argor Seiya Shun Hyoga Shiryu Ikki naprzudt do Świątni Sanktuarskim Shaka:Mamme Umierochamejs ( W tej chwili Shaka zućił swoją mocą która zaczyma Shaine Gekiego Nachi Ichi i Jabu że by za nimi nieposzli poszczymać do wejścia do Świątyni Sanktuarium ) Saga:Rycerze Zodiaku napszudt na ratunek Atenie Aiolos Mu Aldebaran Shura Milo Camus Shura Orfeusz Lira Asterion Maska Śmierci Capella Ikki Argor Shiryu Hyoga Shun Dante Seiya Saga Aiolia:Napszut do Świątyni Sankuarium na ratunek Atenie ( I wszyscy Rycerze Zodiaku poszli w kierunku Świątyni Sanktuarium by pomóc Saori z walką z Artemidą ) KONIEC